


Red

by writerlily



Series: The After [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she first bumped into him, and quite literally that was, her mind had calmed instantly. She thought it was only because they had made contact so suddenly, that she had no choice but to focus on the person who walked into her and caused her books to almost go flying across the floor. But now she thinks that maybe it was because of something else. </p><p>**Spoilers for X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

He comes up behind her and she almost drops the plank of wood that she's levitating towards the school. "Careful," he says and she can practically feel the smirk on his face as she lets out a small laugh. 

"Go away," she says lightly, not meaning it in the slightest and Scott knows this as he stands next to her. She peeks at him from the corner of her eye. He's looking off at the school, then back to her. His smirk melts away into a shy looking smile. 

"How are you doing?" He asks her as he pockets his hands into his loose pants. All of their belongings were destroyed in the explosion. They've had to call their parents to bring them the rest of their belongings from home. Not all students are lucky enough to still have family to fall back on, but everyone has been good at sharing. Most of Jean's own wardrobe that her mother brought in is scattered among the female population at the school. 

She looks back at the school and follows the way Erik is managing the next sets of wood and bricks back into place. "I'm fine," she says softly but it's somewhat of a lie. Ever since she released her powers back during the battle, her headaches have lessened and the nightmares have almost disappeared, but there's still a dark feeling that settles over her at times. She's been getting better at not picking up other people's thoughts and feelings though, so that's something. She quirks an eyebrow at Scott. "How about you?"

Scott gently bumps his shoulder into hers. "You should know already," his words hold none of the fear or anger that she's heard from other people who have been upset with her telepathy. He sounds hopeful, trusting even. 

The notion makes her feel... feel happy. She doesn't feel scared like she normally is. When she looks back at him, it's like he's willing her to look inside his head and it's confirmed when he nods. 

She lowers her hands for a moment, abandoning helping Erik for a moment. They turn towards each other at the exact moment, their stances mirroring each other's. A gust of air blows by, ruffling his hair, and making the small wisps surrounding her face move in front of her eyes. 

She reaches forward and holds onto his hand, his fingers immediately closing around hers. She doesn't have to hold his hand to read his mind, and he knows this too, but neither of them choose to comment on it. Jean only knows that he's okay with it when she senses the slight pick up of his heart beat, and when she finally looks into his mind. 

Everything is red. Different shades that come at her at a slow pace, as if he wants her to see these things one at a time. Red anger at what happened to Alex, the bright flashes of red from the battle, and then at the very end of it, the brightest of them all. A thought of her, her red hair, and the pure red power and fire that she showed everyone in Cairo.

Blood rushes to her cheeks as she opens her eyes. His are already open behind his thick lenses and watching her curiously, as if he's worried that she's going to be scared off by what she's seen in his mind. 

Scared is the last thing that she could possibly be in this moment. She squeezes his hand and his shoulders relax and something in the air shifts then. Like it's the beginning of something new, something real and true, and nothing to be scared of. 

When she first bumped into him, and quite literally that was, her mind had calmed instantly. She thought it was only because they had made contact so suddenly, that she had no choice but to focus on the person who walked into her and caused her books to almost go flying across the floor. But now she thinks that maybe it was because of something else. 

She only becomes aware of the fact that they've been staring at each other for who knows how long when Erik clears his throat, making both Scott and Jean startle. "When you two are done, I could still use the help Jean."

She definitely blushes then as Scott merely shrugs his shoulders at Erik, a playful smile on his face. "I'll see you later Jean," he says as they finally let go of each other's hands. Her palm is tingling as she gives him a small wave and turns back to the school.

She thinks of nothing but Scott for the rest of the day.


End file.
